Cinder en Marvel
by Cetoelverse
Summary: En un acto desesperado para salvar su vida Cinder acepta hacer un trato a cambio de su alma, pero centrada en salvar su vida no leyó las condiciones que implican ir a otro mundo.
1. Trato

**No soy dueño de Marvel y tampoco de esa basura de RWBY todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores no cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**El Multiverso de acuerdo con esta teoría no existe uno sino varios cada uno resultado de su propio camino y consecuencias en eso son todos iguales. Pero un acontecimiento pude causar diferencias entre uno y otro uno tan pequeño como el lanzamiento de una moneda otros tan grandes que cambias la realidad tal y como la conocemos esta es una de esas posibilidades.**

* * *

Mientras sentía su cuerpo caer mientras sentía el frió aire combinado con la humedad del interior de montaña tocando su piel cicatrizada expuesta mientras sintió el haz de luz que la marcaba como La Fall Maiden se desvanecía de su ojo mientras observaba a la Spring Maiden acercarse caminando a la plataforma extendiendo su mano mientras una ráfaga de hielo impactaba y comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

"_¿Voy a morir aquí?" _Se cuestiono así misma no aceptando ese destino para ella, todo lo que trabajo, todo lo que arriesgo para recuperar el poder que le pertenecía para obtener su venganza contra Ruby ¿todo iba a ser para nada?

Haven debía de ser su redención no ante los ojos de su maestra, sino para sí misma obtener la reliquia para callar la boca a ese imbécil de Watts, el poder de la Spring Maiden que le correspondía, llevar a esa chica de ojos plateados triunfar donde ese lunático de Tyran que tanto se burlo de ella y obtener su venganza matando a su tío y a su hermana eso era la guinda del pastel, debía ser el momento de gloria que se le fue arrebatado en Beacon y ahora iba a perderlo todo.

Pero había algo extraño no estaba cayendo y aun podía sentir el hielo de hecho bajando su ojo restante vio su cuerpo aún congelándose pero no se expandía se había quedado a mitad entre su cuello y su pecho mientras arriba inmóvil estaba la Spring Maiden quieta sin moverse un solo centímetro ni mostraba ninguna emoción casi como si fuera ella la que estaba congelada. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

"Que quiero hablar contigo y este me parece el momento adecuado." Ella oyó una voz viendo de donde venia solo vio a un hombre vestido un traje negro era mayor aproximadamente en los cincuenta su cabello estaba oculto bajo un sombrero caminando por el aire salido de ninguna parte..

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto Cinder mientras lo miraba de pie en el aire levitando como si la gravedad para él no existiera para él.

"Mi nombre para ti es irrelevante, lo único que te importa es lo que puedo ofrecerte y te aconsejo que escuches por que cuando haya terminado querré una respuesta." Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor.

"Vas a morir aquí." Le dijo fríamente, incluso Cinder era consciente de eso sabiendo que probablemente este hombre era quizás el único motivo por el que todavía seguía con vida. "Sin embargo estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato siempre y cuando aceptes darme algo."

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que quisiera ofrecerle si con esto conseguía evitar este destino para ella.

"Simple, tú alma." Dijo lo que quería de ella.

"¿Mi alma?" Le pregunto dudosa.

"Si, normalmente este trato se le ofrecen solo a bueno…almas más puras por así decirlo que sería más difíciles de...conseguir, sin embargo tú eres exactamente lo que estoy buscando, de hecho eres tan perfecta que seria un desperdicio perder esta oportunidad." Le dijo mientras de su traje sacaba un papel.

"¿Y después qué?" Le pregunto qué pasaría después.

"Pues me pertenecerás y pasaras un año en mi reino después de eso se te dará una poderosa arma con un poder únicamente limitado por tú imaginación." Le explico vagamente las condiciones impuestas.

_"¿Limitado por mi imaginación?"_Esto le resultaba familiar y si es por poder el que ella ambicionaba era algo inimaginable y se lo estaba ofreciendo "Acepto, dame ese poder ahora y unos minutos para subir ahí y matarla a ella y te la daré." Dijo Cinder con una sonrisa viendo su oportunidad si la quería a ella es porque de algún modo la necesitaba así que creyó que podría presionar su suerte ¿su alma? Solo eso un precio pequeño no sería la primera vez que pactaba con alguien por poder y si es cierto que es inimaginable entonces lo usaría para matarlo a él también.

"No." Dijo el hombre "Tu posición negociadora no es ahora mismo la mejor y esto más que una oferta es un ultimátum en cuanto firmes iremos a mi reino para que cumplir la primera parte del acuerdo es lo que hay puedes aceptar esta oferta o…" Con chasquido de dedos el tiempo siguió detenido pero no en el cuerpo de Cinder que comenzó a congelarse lentamente. "Puedes negarte estarás condenada o puedes aceptar mi oferta y estarás condenada pero al menos conmigo tendrás una oportunidad de hacer algo más que simplemente morir."

El frió gélido comenzó a llenara mientras impotente sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a perder sensibilidad y su piel se volvía mas y mas fría casi cuando el hielo estaba a punto de alcanzar su boca. "¡Acepto!" el hielo se detuvo. "Te doy mi alma voluntariamente, ayúdame."

El hombre se acerco a ella antes de poner el papel en su mejilla el filo del papel corto con la sangre saliendo como si estuviera viva hasta situarse en línea de puntos y forma el nombre de Cinder en él mientras ella tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

El hombre gano distancia y guardo el papel en su traje "¿Ya ahora que?" Le pregunto qué iba a ser de ella ahora.

"Mueres." Dijo dándole la espalda.

"¡Ese no era el trato!" Le replico creyendo que el salvarla formaba parte del acuerdo a cambio de su alma.

"Ya te dije que ibas a morir aquí." Le replico como fue lo primero que le dijo. "Pero no te preocupes honrare nuestro a cuerdo pasaras un año en mi reino."

"¡¿Y COMO LO VOY A HACER ESTANDO MUERTA?!" Le pregunto desesperada como veía alejarse a su única posibilidad de salvación.

"Mi reino es el infierno." Dijo desapareciendo, dejando a Cinder mirando a su dirección antes de volver a notar como la gravedad tiraba de ella solo para mirar hacia riba siendo lo último que vio a la Spring Maiden antes de ser congelada por completo cayendo a su muerte.

El sonido de gritos de horror estaba en su oídos mientras sentía algo afilado rodeando sus manos cuando los abrió lo que vio fue un lugar de condena eterna los gritos resonaban por todas partes entonces miro sus manos con cadena al rojo vivo a su alrededor perforando la carne y derretirla hasta los hueso mientras chillaba de dolor cuando estas se adherían a sus huesos era solo el principio los gritos de Cinder resonaron con los del resto mientras su tortura comenzaba era solo era el principio de un año para ella iba a pasar muy lentamente.

* * *

**Te hago un resumen tan simple de lo que va a pasar es la típica historia que has visto cientos de veces por fanfic cambiando a esa basura de mierda de Jaune por Cinder y siguiendo la tradición de RWBY de plagiar porque esa basura para idiotas escrita por la pu*a de Miles y Luna y el Gilipoll*s de Kerry Shawcross y creada por un pesimo creador que no tiene nada de original.**

**Pues es lo mismo o espera…lo siento ¿Cómo se dice plagiar en RWBY? ¿era basar o inspirar? Bueno vamos a ir con "inspirar." Se inspira en Spawn. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? que a Cinder se va a unir con un Klyntar con las misma capacidades. **

**¿Qué es un Klyntar? es la raza de Venom, pero va tener imbuido del poder de Spawn el poder de Spawn viene de un demonio simbionte que usa como fuente de poder el necroplasma que le permite al huésped tener habilidades que pueda imaginar pero que a diferencia de La Máscara está limitado por un contador que es algo que la mayoría se les olvida cuando hacen un fanfic o simplemente lo ignoran debido a retcon que lo quito, me da igual pero el punto es que este fanfic tendrá un contador.**


	2. El Despertar I

**En La Tierra**

En la noche con la lluvia cayendo sobre una carretera rural por la que circulaba un coche que llevaba a una familia compuesta por un padre una madre y una niña que estaba intentando mantenerse despierta en el asiento trasero mientras la madre conducía.

"Puedes dormite te avisaremos en cuanto lleguemos." Le dijo su padre a la chica.

"No estoy cansada." Dijo la niña con un bostezo traicionando sus palabras trayendo una sonrisa a sus padres cuando algo salió de la nada siendo arrollada por su coche.

La madre se asusto debido al golpe, "Tranquila ¡Frena despacio!" Le dijo el marido preocupado de que es asfalto húmedo les hiciera salirse de la calzada o estrellarse contra un árbol.

La madre nerviosa miro sus pies pisando el freno gradualmente hasta que detuvo el coche.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto la niña.

"No lo sé, salió de la nada." Dijo La Madre siendo incapaz de descifrar lo que había sucedido "¿Que era?"

"¿Estáis bien?" Cuestiono el padre con la familia asintiendo, mientras por el retrovisor vio una silueta tirada en el suelo.

"Creo que…era una persona." Dijo la madre mientras se ponía nerviosa y se debatía que hacer, bajarse y ayudar a una persona que posiblemente hubiera sido herida o peor o darse a la fuga, tenía miedo de bajarse a ayudar con todo lo que había pasado en ese mundo últimamente ya uno no sabía lo que podía esperar.

"¿Papi?" El hombre suspiro mientras la madre encendía su coche y se dirigía al pueblo.

Mientras el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo comenzó a hacer sonidos de huesos que se estaban recolocando en su sitio y cerrando las heridas mientras el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer seguía siendo bañado por la lluvia y manchado por el barro.

* * *

**Horas Antes**

¿Qué tan lento puede ser un año? Era la pregunta en la mente de Cinder que había perdido la noción del tiempo para ella lo segundos se habían convertido en horas, la horas en días, años, luego décadas y ahora le parecían siglos.

Porque nada cambiaba excepto los gritos y los días tortura sin noche, sin descanso y siempre variaban, no había muerte cuando ya no quedara nada de tu cuerpo hasta ser reducido a una masa de carne roja irreconocible o cenizas, cuando se llegara al límite las heridas se regeneraban siendo cociente todo el tiempo mientras sentías cada gota de su ser, cada célula cada hueso recolocándose y órganos siempre consciente actualmente se encontraba empalada en una columna de pinchos con algo moviéndose dentro de ella.

De su muñeca de dentro hacia fuera salió una espiga afilada cubierta de púas que se movían no era la única desde el lugar donde estaba empalada la epigas atravesaba su espalda penetrando en su cuerpo donde había varias incrustadas en ella que se desplazaban en su interior lentamente rasgando la carne por dentro arrastrando trozos de órganos y membranas sintiendo como se clavaban, arrancaban y rasgaban los trozos de sus órganos.

"Hola cariño, me extrañaste." Una figura emergió de las sombras era una figura blanca similar a un reptil con sus manos y piernas afiladas y delgadas como las partes de una araña con su cara teniendo una enorme mandíbula con cuernos en su cabeza.

Con agilidad se movió por el pilar hasta llegar a Cinder que se estremeció al verlo desde el día que llego este ser le había cogido mucho cariño.

De hecho no perdió el tiempo de hundir su cabeza entre sus senos mientras sacaba su lengua comenzando a lamer. "Oh, siempre tan cálidos." Cinder gruño desesperada no fue por qué no lo intentara no había nada ni semblanza ni poderes maiden estaba indefensa lo que más odiaba y este ser se aprovechaba de ella cada día lo peor era que no era el único.

Cada movimiento debido a la columna de pinchos y a las espigas retorciéndose en ella no ayudaba cuando saco de la cabeza de su pecho paso mirarla "Porque simplemente no cedes di que quieres ser mi mascota." Dijo antes de pasar su lengua por la cara mientras agarraba su pecho derecho. "Con lo bien que lo hemos pasado ¿no he sido generoso contigo? Sacrificando siempre mi valioso tiempo para poder darte placer para aliviar tus tormentos."

Cinder lo miro sabia quera una mentira él no era quien tenía el control de este lugar y apostaría que no era la primera pero aún con todo le quedaba el suficiente orgullo para no ceder eso no era más que una esperanza inútil y vana de hecho no sabría decir si se había vuelto loca pero si hubo algo que no cambio fue su odio, eso quizás era lo único que le permitía mantenerse cuerda recordando el trato, una año si conseguía soportarlo tendría el poder que ese ser le prometió y cuando fuera libre estaría feliz de volver a Remnant y matar a los que la habían condenado a esta tortura quizás darles a probar su tormento.

Pero había una duda en su mente la persona que le ofreció el trato ¿estaba mintiendo? Ese pensamiento pasó muchas veces por su cabeza pero descarto, triste y como los débiles que despreciaba que se aferraba a esa minúscula esperanza.

"¿Y bien?" Cinder lo miro escupiéndole en la cara, el ser agarro la espiga que atravesaba su muñeca y tiro de ella asiéndola salir por la fuerza desgarrando la carne de su brazo derecha hasta sacarla dejando el interior de su brazo quedo expuesto mientes la espiga colgaba con su brazo abierto por el ante-brazo sangrante.

Esto la provoco chillar de dolor y la criatura la golpeo en ese momento rompiendo sus dientes, momento en que acerco su cara a la suya con su saliva mojando el rostro de Cinder. "Bueno tampoco es como si necesitara tú consentimiento, a fin de cuentas llevas siendo mi saco de semen favorito desde que llegaste y lo serás por toda la eternidad, de hecho creo te violare hasta que no seas más que una muñeca sexual sin sentido que solo quiera que la llenen de…" Lo que fuera a decir fue detenido al notar una presencia.

"Amo." Dijo soltando a Cinder y moviéndose rápido a hincar sus rodillas ante el hombre que se presento en ese lugar de forma espontanea, el mismo hombre que le ofreció el trato a Cinder, finalmente el año se había cumplido.

El hombre se quedo quieto mientras las espinas de cuerpo de Cinder salían de su interior y los pichos de la columna la soltaron con ella cayendo al suelo cubierta de su propia sangre. "¿Quién eres?"

Ella hizo acoplo hasta de la última gota de su ser para alzar su vista. "Puedes hablar desde el suelo." Le dijo viendo el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba y ella lo sabia, lo odiaba que se atrevían a compadecerla ella mordió su labio sangrante notando sus dientes rotos mientras trataba de levantarse.

"Es indigna mi señor serviría mejor como concubina escoja a uno de los nuestros, no necesitamos a esta humana." Dijo la criatura que recibió una intensa mirada de su señor que lo hizo retroceder.

Cinder no podía soportarlo tenía que salir de aquí tenía que volver tenía que vengarse de todos los que le habían hecho daño siguió usando ese pensamiento ese pensamiento insoportable, simplemente no podía quedarse tumbada no podía aceptar su final, no iba a quedarse aquí porque si lo hiciera si cediera un solo minuto entonces todo lo que sacrifico, todo lo que sufrió para reclamar el poder que tanto ansiaba todo eso habría sido en vano no podía simplemente dejarles ganar, concentrando su odio en esa tarea comenzó a elevarse hasta finalmente alzarse y mirar al dirigente de ese infierno a la cara.

"Soy Cinder Fall." Dijo ella mirándole a la cara llena de determinación.

El hombre no retiro su mirada fría "Ha pasado un año como establece nuestro acuerdo eres libre de abandonar mi reino, pero hay ciertas condiciones estipuladas en nuestro acuerdo." Cinder lo miro preguntándose quien era ya que ahora que lo pensaba no leyó todo el acuerdo establecido.

De la mano del hombro salió una sustancia negra que se desplegó hacia Cinder envolviéndola mientras ella sentida como si se estuviera ahogando en una piscina de alquitrán o desde su perspectiva una piscina grimm ambos se desintegraron sintiendo como su alma termino con su envoltura física quedando una luz verde que voló hacia los cielos desvaneciéndose.

"¿Porque una humana? Cualquiera de nuestras huestes incluso yo mismo serviría para la labor, mi señor." Cuestiono a su señor el por qué se empeñaba en elegir a otros seres en vez de confiar en sus huestes y siervos de su mundo.

"Porque el que ella tenga éxito o no, no importa no es más que una sujeto de pruebas destinada a ser el medio para el fin." Dijo dándole igual el resultado no tenían nada que perder pero si tenían éxito podía ganar mucho y si fracasaba pues simplemente sufriría el tormento eterno el resto de la eternidad no es como si hubiera sido la primera en portar el arma.

* * *

**En un Hospital**

Una mujer estaba conectada a diversas maquinas vestida con una bata de hospital con su cara marcada por un cicatriz en el lado izquierdo y un muñón en el mismo brazo de ese lado con un cinta de goma en la zona donde terminaba lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo y en su lado derecho sus parpados se abrieron revelando un ojo de color ámbar.

**Contador: 9:9:9:9**


	3. El Despertar II

Una mujer estaba conectada a una maquina vestida con una bata de hospital con su cara marcada por una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo y un muñón en ese mismo lado con una cinta de goma en la zona donde se formaba el muñón cuando su ojo derecho se abrió revelando un ojo de color ámbar.

Se sentía extraña al sentir y apreciar la comodidad de una simple cama de hospital de su cuerpo recostada en ella que echaba de menos una comodidad tan simple mientras su ojo exploraba la habitación viéndola como una habitación estándar. _"¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo." _Las imágenes vinieron difusas a su mente con el intento de recordar solo llevando un dolor a su cabeza horrible, solo consiguiendo sacar la sensación de frio y el caer a un vacio pero en si todavía recordaba Haven mientras en su mente se oía un leve susurro como una brisa en la lejanía algo que chillaba.

Se toco su cuerpo con su mano derecha y lo intento con la izquierda pero no sentía nada llevando su mano derecha a su lado izquierdo que paso a tocar la zona por debajo de su pecho de ese lado notando la falta de su brazo grimm y algo que noto en su muñeca mirándola vio una muñequera con el nombre de Jane Doe escrito en ella. Luego se percato de su bata de hospital.

Muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente ¿Cómo había terminado todo en Haven?, la deducción obvia seria que esa Puta Gallina había conseguido obtener la reliquia eso era lo que importaba, lo cual lo empeoraba para ella, Watts seguramente habría informado a Salem de cómo ella altero todo el plan, lo cual significaba que toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre ella.

No podía volver con las manos vacías Salem solo quería una cosa las reliquias, las maiden para Salem solo eran un medio para un fin hasta el punto de que las usaba como moneda de cambio por sus servicios, y si Salem ya creó un guante una vez podría crear otro y hacerle sufrir el mismo destino que ella le dio a la anterior Fall Maiden buscándose a otra.

También la pregunta que le había pasado con su brazo vino pero eso no importaba ahora, probablemente esa tribu de bandidos ya se habría desplazado y cuanto más tardara mas rápido se enfriaría su rastro.

Por eso debía moverse ya, mirando en su antebrazo la aguja que la conectaba a la maquina, cerro los dedos de sus pies y reclino sus piernas para comprobar que no había entumecimientos ni atrofiamiento muscular, solo quedaba una cosa abriendo su mano convoco una llama pequeña solo para confirmar que aún seguían ahí pero se sentía extraño no sentía la misma sensación o el haz de luz alrededor de su ojo pero aún seguían ahí era suficiente para ella acercando su brazo tras haber apagado la llama saco la aguja con su boca y se quito las tiras que la conectaban a la maquina con el resultado de un sonido de un pitido molesto hasta que la apago.

**9:9:9:8**

La ausencia de un guardia era fortuita y algo esclarecedor no había caído en manos de Ozpin o de sus aliados probablemente la hubieran matado con sus poderes era casi imposible de retener y hubiera sido mejor arriesgarse haciendo que su poder terminara en alguien azar con esos idiotas pensando que cualquiera sería mejor que ella.

Barajo su dos opciones de salida la ventana o la puerta, y enseguida se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de su acto, antes su apariencia era difícil de olvidar y ahora era más inolvidable pero por razones poco halagadoras. Ese pensamiento le hizo agarrar su hombro con furia, maldiciéndose a sí misma, la tuvo en el suelo tirada en indefensa y la ignoro, en pos de tener una mejor oportunidad para hacerse con los poderes de la Spring Maiden anticipo la traición y fue más rápida solo no cálculo que esa vieja arpía seria Spring, pero tendría su venganza antes o después pero gracias a ese payaso rubio había descubierto la clave, debía matar a sus amigos para hacerla sufrir y lo haría antes o después.

Caminando hacia ventana levantando la persiana quedo confusa no había ninguna montaña ni muralla inferior o superior a la vista de las casas vislumbrada desde la distancia que pudo percibir lejos del estilo oriental característico de las zonas de Amina era más occidental comparable al este de Sanus lo que la dejo aún mas confundida. _"¿Dónde estoy" _se pregunto sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta, Luego miro su atuendo preguntándose donde iba obtener algo de ropa dado que una chica sin un brazo y un cuarto de cara cicatrizada a la que sumar una bata de hospital ya era llamar mucho la atención.

**9:9:9:6**

Quizás podría provocar un incendio, pero eso le era perjudicial dado que no tardarían en sumar al no encontrar el cuerpo de una mujer carbonizada y todas las sospechas recaerían sobre ella aún seguía siendo una maiden o eso pensaba cuando comenzó se sentó al borde de la ventana y comenzó a levitar hasta alcanzar el tejado una vez allí se movió a mirar al otro lado donde había varias plazas de aparcamiento reservadas para los trabajadores y ambulancias su mejor opción.

**9:9:9:4**

Pensó en propulsar y volar al pueblo pero el vuelo con un solo brazo era algo en lo que no tenía mucha experiencia al planear, se movió al lateral del edificio y comenzó su descenso una vez que sus pies entraron en contacto con el suelo, pensó en su siguiente movimiento, no tenia su ropa y con la bata llamaría la atención y si de camino al pueblo alguien la veía caminando atraería atención.

"_Los hospitales suelen tener servicio de lavandería propios." _ Pensó como era un disfraz pasable hasta que encontrara algo si alguien la viera caminando de camino al pueblo simplemente verían a una enfermera volviendo a casa y su flequillo ocultaba la mayoría del tejido cicatrizado y como estarían en carretera no le prestarían mucha atención a su brazo y menos si caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, por supuesto antes o después comunicarían su desaparición pero mientras tanto.

Con sigilo se deslizo detrás de una de la ambulancia mientras miraba el perímetro si era descubierta podrías decir simplemente que se había perdido algo que más que una mentira era una media verdad.

Si nadie a la vista se metió dentro de la puerta con el nombre solo empleados acechando en cada esquina como un gato en el largo pasillo al fondo deslumbro su objetivo un carrito lleno listo para lavar mientras se acercaba la puerta se abrió con un conserje saliendo por ella silbando mientras arrastraba un carro con sus herramientas de trabajo.

Cinder permaneció oculta hasta que lo vio girar para entrar al pasillo que conducía al ascensor hasta que se coloco detrás del carrito solo para ver a un enfermero doblando una tanda de uniformes que ya estaba listos y una lavadora abierta con ropa preparada, un enfermero que Cinder escucho por que el hombre estaba tarareando una canción cuando se marcho hacia la tanda de lavadoras para coger otra que había terminado momento que aprovecho Cinder para salir de su escondite dispara una pequeña llama hacia la pila de ropa con el fuego poco a poco empezando un pequeño incendio que solo tenía una función distracción.

**9:9:9:0**

El enfermero al oler el humo se dio la vuelta cogiendo uno de los que acababa de sacar de la lavadora y apagar el fuego momento que aprovecho Cinder para coger una camisa y tras varios intentos consiguió un pantalón de los del carrito donde se ocultaba y meterse en el pasillo que daba al ascensor y ponerse los pantalones tan rápido como pudo mirando sus pies descalzos hasta hora llenos de suciedad mientras caminaba hacia afuera aprovechando la distracción con un movimiento de mano sus pies ardieron siendo envueltos por unos zapatos de tacón de vidrio.

**9:9:8:8**

**Tiempo Después**

El tiempo paso el hospital estaba lo bastante alejado para que los pacientes pudieran tener tranquilidad, Cinder había conseguido llegar al pueblo.

Desde que se despertó solo se había hecho mas y mas preguntas y ahora más el lugar donde se encontraba ni siquiera tenía una muralla, sus defensas rurales eran bastante pobres y de alguna manera habían logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo que los restaurantes se permitían colocar carteles era como si los grimms evitaran deliberadamente este sitio, tampoco había visto ninguna tienda de dust por los alrededores.

Los transeúntes que la miraban apenas mantenían el contacto visual con ella, excepto uno que cuando le dio la espada se dio brevemente la vuelta para volver a mirarla dudando que fuera por que le sonara de algo.

Se le acababa el tiempo debía ubicarse encontrar alguna rata paso por delante de una parada de autobús esperando encontrar algo solo viendo el cartel de un motorista de una fecha ya pasada que al menos le sirvió de algo, dado que puedo leer el nombre de la ciudad donde se encontraba _"Centenario de Dayton."_

"_Bueno es un comienzo."_ Se dijo mientras seguía su camino, aunque estaba extrañada dado que un asentamiento que ha durado tanto tiempo en Remnant debería ser más conocido.

**Gasolinera**

En el área descanso el lugar estaba desierto excepto por dos personas una iba vestido con una chupa de cuero negra con una camisa blanca debajo con unos pantalones negros y botas negras teniendo el cabello corto rubio y ojos azules.

Lo que estaba viendo era los restos de un hombre su cerebro estaba fuera de su cuerpo con sus tripas ensartadas en él como tentáculos con sus dientes por toda la materia gris con un ojo y su fibra ocular unida en el centro con una mano debajo sosteniendo el cartel celebración de Dayton. Lo peor de ese espectáculo macabro y retorcido era que esa persona aún seguía con vida con el ojo parpadeando.

El hombre con su expresión imperturbable estaba curado de espanto y no era la primera vez que había visto a alguien capaz de hacer eso y ese cartel era una invitación, saliendo arranco su motocicleta y dio la vuelta en sentido contrario pisando el acelerador con su cuerpo comenzando a arder.

**Más Tarde Biblioteca Pública Dayton **

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita?" Dijo el bibliotecario mirando a Cinder que había entrado a ese lugar con su mirada percatándose de la manga vacía que colgaba de su ropa aun que su vista luego se paro en su cara mirando su ojo de color ámbar.

"Necesito un mapa tan actualizado como sea posible." Le pidió al bibliotecario.

"¿No te sería más fácil simplemente usar el Google Map?" Le pregunto cómo eso sería más exactamente preciso que cualquiera que los que tuviera en su biblioteca con una risita.

"Mira, desde hace tiempo solo vivo calvarios, cada intento de levantarme solo me ha sido pagado con humillación, cada esfuerzo, entrenamiento todo por lo que trabajado tan duro no me ha sido reconocido ni recompensado todo me ha resultado inútil, así que ahora mismo no tengo el mejor humor ¿me vas a darme un mapa sí o no?" Le dijo no molestándose en esconder su ira perdiendo la compostura soltándose harta de toda la situación en la que se encontraba y aún tenía mucho que hacer.

"Yo…lo siento, si quiere puede usar uno de los ordenadores." Dijo saliendo del mostrador con ella siguiéndolo.

"¿Hay comunicaciones?" Le pregunto cómo sin la torre de Beacon las comunicaciones estaban caídas y no vio ninguna torre en su travesía por el pueblo.

El bibliotecario saco un Smartphone. _"Qué modelo más antiguo." _Pensó Cinder al ver el teléfono y no ver una pantalla holográfica.

"La Wi-Fi, funciona." Dijo mientras la llevo a uno de los ordenadores.

"_Menos es nada."_ Pensó para sí mientras veía el ordenador delante de ella con teclado.

"Si necesita algo solo dígalo." Dijo mientras se alejaba dejándola sola.

Al verlo marcharse miro la pantalla delante de ella y los símbolos en el escritorio entro en el que tenia internet apareciendo un buscador, ella tecleo noticias y apareció una cada vez más extraña que la anterior algo de unos vengadores, Nueva York, políticas anti-mutantes, resultados deportivos, la novia de Jhonny Storm.

Decidió escarbar en la fuente principal tecleando sobre la búsqueda e introdujo Academia Haven. Saliendo cosas de las que no tenía ni idea y dudaba que siquiera estuvieran relacionadas con lo que estaba buscando, entonces retrocedió y paso a buscar en el buscador _"Centro de Yoga, ¿Qué?" _Entonces pudo apreciar el mapa que señalaba varios lugares utilizando el ratón para clickear en el.

Apareciendo la imagen en pantalla entonces utilizando las ruedas alejo la imagen hasta que tuvo una vista tan amplia como pudo apareciendo continentes que no se parecían en nada a los de Remnant y lugares que los que nunca había oído hablar. "Estoy…¿en otro planeta?" Dijo confundida aún asimilando la información que acababa de recibir lo cual era inverosímil y lo que lo hacía más extraño es que mientras estaba ahí fuera no le pareció muy distinto a Remnant lo que resaltaba lo poco especial y poco único que era su mundo.

**9:9:8:8 - 22:48:45**

**Afueras de Dayton **

Una mujer alta con el pelo largo rubio con un lazo rojo vestida con una camisa marinera corta de manga larga blanca atada por un nudo en el centro bajo su pecho con una minifalda negra, con botas de color rojo, pero su figurar era extraña sus brazos eran alargados al igual que sus piernas que casi eran visibles los huesos y sus ojos de color azul era grandes y redondos como los de un cachorro y sus pestañas eran gruesas.

"Estoy deseando tanto volver a ver esa forma perfecta." Dijo suspirando imaginando con su baba cayendo por su labio imaginádselo de nuevo y su calavera llameante. "Pronto será nuestro encuentro, todo tiene que ser perfecto, empezando por el ambiente." Dijo caminando pasando por la señal que indicaba la entrada a Dayton.


End file.
